Cola Song
|artist = INNA ft. |year = 2014 |mode = Solo Dance Crew (Candy People) |dg = |nogm = 4 (Classic) 4 (Candy People) |alt = Candy People |pc = Sky Blue (Classic) Yellow/Light Blue/Orange/Pink (Candy People) |gc = Magenta |lc = Blue (Classic)}}"Cola Song" by INNA ft. J Balvin is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic A girl with black hair in a high ponytail, with a fringe. She wears a light blue and yellow striped dress, magenta arm bracelets and light blue striped stilettos. She also wears a pair of glasses and black chokers around her neck. Alternate The Alternate routine is a Dance Crew composed of two males and two females. P1 wears a pink marshmallow costume with pink tights and peach sleeves, P2 has brown hair in pigtails, peach-yellow sleeves, an orange lollipop costume with a white swirl and orange tights, P3 has black curly hair, yellow sleeves, a yellow and black Cremino costume with yellow tights and yellow shoes, and P4 has black hair in a ponytail with a green bow shaped like a leaf, a green candy costume with sky blue stars, green tights and green sneakers. Background The routine starts with a black background showing shiny hexagons and neon saxophones. In the verses, it switches to a disco with colorful spotlights, neon animated palm trees into pink vases with light blue circles and a stage with two yellow staircases, which features rainbow neon flamingos. In the pre-chorus, the flamingos disappear from the stage and reappear behind a yellow and red wheel in front of the stage. In specific parts of the song, it switches back to the starting background. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Place your arms behind your head. The fourth Gold Move is the final part of the routine. Gold Move 3 Clap to the left side. Untitledhthttht.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Cola gold 2.png|Gold Move 3 Alternate All Gold Moves: P1: Put your right hand up. P2: P3: Put both of your hands above your head. P4: Put your right hand up and slightly tilt it. Trivia * This is the eighteenth Spanish-language song in the main series. * is the fourth Colombian musician to appear in the series, after , Maluma and . * INNA is the second Romanian artist in the series, after . * The coach's stilettos are very glitchy, especially when she closes her legs. * In the thumbnail of the gameplay, the dancer appears to have light blue glasses. But as seen in the gameplay, the dancer appears to have white glasses, which can be seen barely. * The background looks similar to ''Mr. Saxobeat'' and ''Drop the Mambo'' backgrounds. * In Just Dance youtube channel, at the end you can hear the Gold Move sound effect, but cannot see the Pictogram. In Just Dance UK you can see the Pictogram for a second. * This dancers shoes looks similar to ''Where Have You Been'' On Stage mode's shoes. * In the Just Dance Unlimited files, there is a Beta menu icon of the Candy Version: the coaches are seen in different order (P1-P4-P3-P2), their color schemes are diverse and they don't wear tights. * In the Alternate routine, P4's arms often blend with the costume and P2's costume tends to turn completely orange. * The line "J. Balvin, Inna" is misinterpreted as "Shake out babe/Inna", also separated in two lines. * There is a pictogram error in the second verse: the first pictogram of the routine, telling the players to raise their arms up in a semicircle while walking forward, is accidentally recycled when the coach just raises her arm up during the line But how much Cola can your body take?. Gallery bandicam2016-10-2217-38-36-071.jpg|Cola Song Colalternate.jpg|''Cola Song'' (Alternate) (Beta) File:ColaSongDancerOnThumbnail.png|Coach extraction ColaSongOnMenu.png|Cola Song on the Just Dance 2017 menu. cola song alt beta.png|Beta Alternate look (the background had different colours and no animations) Capturepo.PNG|Cola Song Alternate Badge|link=Cola Song Videos INNA - Cola Song (feat. J Balvin) - Official Music Video Just Dance 2017 - Cola Song Just Dance 2017 - Cola Song Alternativa References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Rap Elements Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews